Drabbles
by Severina Smile
Summary: mich hat das Fieber erwischt das Drabblefieber, mal sehen welche Nebenwirkungen das hat, viel Spaß wünscht Severina, was lange währt wird gut, hier die Nummer 7
1. Chapter 1

so - nun hat mich zu allem Übel auch noch das Drabblefieber erwischt, ich wusste ja dass schreiben krank macht ;)

wünsche viel Vergnügen eure Severina

**Schweinereien**

„Du bist wirklich ein Ferkel, Severus", meinte Minerva Mc Gonagall erbost.

„Ständig muss ich deinen Dreck wegräumen. Kannst du dich nicht einmal benehmen?"

Säuerlich verzog sie das Gesicht.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes rief sie Besen und Schrubber auf den Plan, die auch sogleich ihre Reinigungsarbeiten begannen.

„Eigentlich müsstest du es alleine machen. Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich mich jedesmal dazu herablasse?"

Sie schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an, sodass er den Kopf senkte und mitleiderregend

krächzte.

„Ach, halt den Mund. Ich habs ja nicht so gemeint", grummelte Minerva versöhnlicher.

Freudig schlug der schwarze Rabe in seinem Käfig mit den Flügeln.


	2. Chapter 2

**hier kommt der zweite Streich und viel Vergnügen wünscht Severina**

Hermine schrie leise auf.

„Aua, du tust mir weh."

Sie wollte Severus von sich wegstoßen.

„Halt still, sonst kriege ich ihn überhaupt nicht rein!", fauchte Severus ungehalten.

„Das Loch ist sicherlich zu klein."

„Nein", jaulte Hermine kläglich, „er hat doch sonst auch reingepasst. Versuch es doch bitte noch einmal."

Mit zitternden Händen packte Severus das lange harte Teil und hielt es genau an die Öffnung.

Hermine flüsterte:

„Ganz vorsichtig, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst."

Sanft teilte die Spitze den Eingang der Öffnung und drang immer tiefer hinein.

Hermine jubelte.

„Ich habe doch gewusst, dass du den Ohrring reinbekommst!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wütend kickte Severus Snape das kleine blinkende Etwas fast vom Tisch.**

**Missbilligend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.**

**„Heute etwas schlecht gelaunt, Professor?"**

**Nur noch wütender schnaubte Snape:**

**„Ich komme mir vor wie eine Elster, wie ein behangener Weihnachtsbaum."**

**Hermine schmunzelte:**

**„Also, Professor Snape. Sie übertreiben mal wieder. Es ist doch sehr hübsch", und sie lachte laut.**

**„Miss Granger, Sie riskieren einen hohen Punkteabzug!", zischte Severus und versuchte einen Strenger – Lehrer – Blick, der jedoch seine Wirkung verfehlte.**

**Ohne Hemmungen lächelte sie ihn an.**

**„Seit wenigen Minuten Mrs. Snape, Professor. Und nun sei nicht albern, Severus, und setz endlich deinen Ehering wieder auf."**


	4. Chapter 4

**_und hier schon der Nächste, ggg, gefallen sie euch wenigstens????_**

**LG Severina**

**Mühsam stapelte Severus einen Stein auf den anderen und schnaufte dabei vor Anstrengung.**

**Hermine stand mit verschränkten Armen daneben und beobachtete jede Bewegung.**

**Ab und an schmunzelte sie heimlich über seinen Eifer und musterte jeden Muskel, jede Geste.**

**Liebevoll strich sie Severus über sein schwarzes Haar und erntete dafür ein zärtliches Lächeln.**

**Ihr Severus, ihr Leben, ihre große Liebe.**

**Bald würde das Haus fertig sein, auf das er so stolz war.**

**Mit langsamen Schritten umrundete Hermine den Bau, ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude.**

**„Wunderschön", flüsterte sie ergriffen.**

**„Da wird sich Papa aber freuen, er kommt gleich zum Essen, mein Sohn."**


	5. Chapter 5

_und hier bereits Nummer 5, wünsche viel Vergnügen ;))_

**Völlig verschwitzt und mit geröteten Wangen bäumte sich Hermine auf und juchzte laut, dass es nur so schallte.**

**„Ja, Severus, komm. Was für ein Ritt."**

**Ihre beiden Körper klatschten in stetig gleichbleibendem Rhythmus aufeinander.**

**„Noch einmal, bitte. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst", bettelte Hermine und trieb Severus weiter an.**

**Ihr Körper wogte auf und ab und ließ ihre Lockenmähne im Takt wippen.**

**Das wohlige Stöhnen von ihren Lippen wurde immer lauter und entlockte dem Körper unter sich ein gepresstes Schnaufen.**

**„Ja, mein Schatz", und zärtlich wühlte sie sich in sein schwarzes Haar.**

**Freudig wieherte das Pferd unter ihr auf.**

_würde mich über ein klitzekleines Review freuen, ob euch eigentlich meine kleinen "Hinterlistigkeiten" gefallen_


	6. Chapter 6

„Verdammt noch mal, Hermine. Muss ich denn das wirklich tun? Ich will ihn da nicht reinstecken."

Hermine rollte genervt die Augen.

„Severus Snape. Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an. Was soll denn schon passieren?"

Gequält blickten die schwarzen Augen Hermine an.

„Ich könnte explodieren und dann haben wir die Bescherung. Können wir es nicht auf eine andere Art machen?"

„Nein! Überall wird es so gemacht und nun steck ihn endlich rein!"

Hermine trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern.

„Und das soll wirklich Spaß bringen?", meinte Severus skeptisch.

„Ja!!!!! Und nun steck bitte endlich den verdammten Stecker der Weihnachtsbaumbeleuchtung in die Dose."

_**Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen wünscht Severina**_


	7. Chapter 7

_und wieder einmal ein hinterlistiges Drabble, die Nummer 7, viel Spaß eure Severina_

**„Ach, war das heute wieder ein Tag", seufzte Hermine und schleuderte ihre Jacke und die Schuhe achtlos in eine Ecke des Flures.**

**„Ich brauche erst mal eine Tasse Kaffee. Möchtest du auch etwas, Severus?", rief sie aus der Küche.**

**Der Angesprochene eilte leichtfüßig ebenfalls zur Küche und begann, mit Hermine zu schmusen.**

**Lachend drehte sich die junge Hexe um und meinte kokett:**

**„Jetzt noch nicht. Mein Kaffee! Severus, bitte!"**

**Hermine begann zu juchzen.**

**„Hör auf, das kitzelt!"**

**Die schwarzen Augen glitzerten sie bittend an und die Schnute, die er dazu machte, ließen Hermines Herz schmelzen.**

**Sie liebte ihren Hund abgöttisch.**

_hatte ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Reviews liebe ?? ;-)_


End file.
